


His First

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A basic lesson in kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First

He kissed like a fish trying to suck the oxygen out of her.

Lightly pushing against the younger boy's shoulder to get him far enough away from her to take a breath, Emily smiled softly. "Ok," she breathed, doing her best not to laugh at the teen's face as he looked to her with those puppy dog eyes. "We can fix that."

Spencer's shoulders slumped.

"Hey, it's fine," the older girl tried to assure her friend. "Not everyone kisses great the first time. It's only because you don't have a lot of practice."

The fourteen year old felt himself actually start to deflate. "Please stop reminding me."

Emily's lips pursed slightly, her chest hurting at the sight of her upset friend. "I'm sorry," she said sweetly.

"What do I do?"

Tilting her head, the sixteen year old brushed her dark hair over her shoulder. "It's not too hard," the teen assured her friend. "First, soften your lips."

Spencer frowned.

"Ok," she smiled, "when you kissed me you seemed a little too eager. That made your kiss kind of hard instead of soft, do you get it?"

The fourteen year old looked to the older girl with confusion. "Kind of."

Rearranging herself on the younger boy's twin sized bed, the ambassador's daughter tried to smile. "How about this time instead of kissing me, you kiss your hand?"

"Why?"

"Well this way I can watch how you do it. I can probably get more tips on how to help you fix it that way."

Taking a deep breath, the boy removed his glasses and nervously nodded his head. He raised his hand, but feeling the older girl grab a hold of him, his head turned.

"Like this," she smiled.

Spencer let the ambassador's daughter curl his hand into a fist. Leaning in toward his hand, the fourteen year old felt himself growing embarrassed. He was with one of his best friends of the last two years and the reason he had asked for her help was because he trusted her, but he was kissing his hand instead of her. How was this supposed to help.

The brunette girl watched, her fingers nervously playing in her lap, as the younger boy pressed a long kiss to his hand. When he leaned back, she reached forward and patted his arm. "That was good!" she congratulated him, wanting him to feel comfortable with her. "Ok, you looked like you were going in a little too hard. Too forceful, you know? You don't want to press your lips against the girl's too hard because it may end up hurting." Picking up her own hand, she showed her friend how she softly kissed her skin. "It should be sweeter."

The younger teen gulped at the way his friend kissed her own skin.

"Spencer?" she questioned lightly, smiling as she set a hand to his shoulder. "Do you get it?"

He immediately felt a spark of courage race through him and he leaned into the older girl, pressing his lips against hers again.

Emily was taken back, her eyes wide when she felt the fourteen year old get it right. His lips were pressing softly against hers, not desperately, and his hands even came up to cup her around her slender neck.

And she liked it.

The ambassador's daughter let her eyes flutter closed as she kissed back, her head tilting to the side and she let him continue to dominate the kiss. He'd learned to kiss in a matter of seconds.

Pulling back, the genius teen looked wide eyed to the blushing girl before him, his hands still caressing the skin of her neck. "Good?"

"Yeah," she whispered, still surprised with his confidence.

Leaning back in, Spencer nervously brushed his nose against the older girl's cheek. "Can I do it again?" The more practice the better.

Emily contained her grin and just nodded, knowing he felt her as she leaned back and held herself up on her hands as he kissed her again.


End file.
